Storm God's Requim
by UnHoly Messiah
Summary: What happens when a 4 year old naruto is killed? But what happens when he is found by an injured & dyeing God? What if that god was Susanoo himself Warning: and i will repeat there will be Blood, Gore, Lemon scenes, Yuri scenes, mentions of rape WILL NOT WRITE A SCENE LIKE THAT , and Uzumakicest, severe sasusaku, kakashi, konoha, council bashing so if you don't like don't rea


Authors notes: Hey guys its Norok Nir Dovakin here with my FIRST story for yall! hope you enjoy review and constructive criticism is accepted all flamers can BURN IN MOTHER F*$#%&G HELL. WHILE GETTING MULTI ASSF*# !D BY SATAN AND ALL OF HIS MERY MERY GO F*&K YOURSELF DEMONS.

With that being said, here is the warning and disclaimer.

Warning: There will be Blood, Gore, Lemon scenes, Yuri scenes, mentions of rape (WILL NOT WRITE A SCENE LIKE THAT), and Uzumakicest, severe sasusaku, kakashi, konoha, council bashing so if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO If I DID, I WOULD NOT BE HERE, SASUKE WOULD NOT BE OVERPOWERED, SAKURA WOULD DIE, NARUTO WOULD HAVE MAD BITCHES, AND THERE WOULD BE SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SEX

HELP ME! Yelled the voice of a bruised, battered, and bloodied, burnt, seemingly electrified (if him twitching and sparks coming of him does not give it away) 4-year-old Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki of the Juubi no Watarigarasu. He was wearing what looked like a bunch of rags sown together amateurishly though it was barely holding and only covered parts of his body. The date was October 10 the day the yondime hokage defeated and killed the Juubi no Fenikkusu. That is the official story the real story.

Flashback

NO NARUTO! Said the yondime hokage Minato Namikaze in horror as he watched the sandime hokages wife die in front of him and a man with a strange spiral mask who is has a kunai pointing at his newborn son "Get back" he said as he did this the Juubi was slowly and painfully breaking free causing his wife kushina uzumaki namikaze.

Who was on a hospital bed to scream Feeling the Juubi coming out the man in the strange mask walked over to her, activated his eternal mongekyo sharingan, and cast a tsukyomi causing the multi-tailed raven to go berserk and burst through the seal and attack the village. Normally any time a biju breaks out of there containers the container dies. However, uzumaki's are known for their vitality it is no secret that after the process of extracting and transferring the juubi from Mito to Kushina. It was no secret that Mito Uzumaki was able to live out the rest of her natural life.

"Now my presence is no longer needed here behold the destruction of konoha," said the spiral-masked stranger as he vanished in a swirling portal dropping the baby.

Minato ran and caught the baby before he hit the floor. As she came back to the land of consciousness she said weakly "Minato-Koi reseal the Juubi back in to me I'll die in the process but I'll take the son of a bitch with me but first let me hold my baby"

"…." Minato remained silent.

"Minato-koi let me hold naruto," she said again

"….." again he remained silent.

"Minato?" she asked this time he turned his head to see the giant ten-tailed raven launch a tailed-beast beam combined with the black flames of Amaterasu destroying the market, and part of the clan district.

"Such power" he said looking back at kushina with a sickly grin that could make orochimaru shudder.

"Imagine if Konoha had this power." Kushina now knew where her 'husband' was going in this conversation

"Y...you're going to make him a jinchuriki," she said in horror.

"Minato don't you have no idea what kind of suffering they go through please reseal the Juubi in me so the beast can die w..." she couldn't finish that sentence as she was slapped on to the unforgiving floor her head collided with the floor and a huge gash opened up on her head.

"Quite Konoha needs a jinchuriki in order to stay in its current position as the strongest of all hidden village" he said. Kushina now looking at the man, she…..loved… in shock, horror, disgust at the words coming out of his mouth

"But doesn't family mean anything to you? Does our love mean anything?" she asks him hoping that he could see the light but instead, he began to laugh hard

"Love I never loved you I married you because you were the last uzumaki a mere prize power is the only thing that matters you and naruto were just a means to an end." As he finished he flung a kunai at her 'heart' killing her instantly. He left the room to continue his dark and cruel agenda.

Flashback end

"THERE'S THE DEMON BRAT LET'S GET'EM" a roar of approval was herd from the crowd as they rushed towards the defenseless boy. Naruto herd the crowd coming after him. He tried to limp as fast as possible but he has a kuni lodged in his left leg so it was not long before the angry mob was upon him.

"Now let's finish him for our families, FOR our Yondime, FOR KONOHA!" the crowd cheered in approval.

They grabbed the poor boy and mercilessly beat him and if that was not enough they began to strip him of his clothing and began to rape him.

"N….NO PLEASE DON…AAAHHH" he tried to plea for them to stop but a strike to the head as the mob continued violating him.

Then in a final act of cruelty, they bound his hands and used the noose that was already around his neck to hang him. As he was being hung he pleated with them "p...please stop" when they herd this some uchia and Kumo chunin stepped up and quickly flashed through some hand seals katon: fireball jutsu the uchia chunin said raiton: false darkness said the kumo chunin. When the attacks connected Naruto let out a scream "stop it" he yelled in agony, which caused the civilians to cast stones at him. He let out one final scream "STOP IT."

His eyes began to glow a bright white as storm clouds began to form. The wind began to circle around him and put out the flames. It began to rain hard soon after thunder could be herd and lightning streaming across the sky the mob and the ninja were starting to get frightened. The rope broke due to the strong winds circling him and gently put him on the ground.

Then lightning struck the mob it killed several civilians and some of the Nin. Then the rain turned into hail that sharpened into spikes severally injured and killed some of the civilians and deeply wounded and killed one Nin. In addition, if that was not enough chains of chakra came out and crushed, and bisected (AN: that means cut in half) the few civilians dumb enough to try to get close to him.

Until the hokage came along with his personal ANBU squad "it's the hokage he's here to help us. Hirizen sarutobi the sandime hokage, the kami-no-shinobi, and the survivor of the second and third Great shinobi wars Was SEVERALLY pissed. At the civilians and the fact that this time they went so far as to hire ninja from a different village and they were dead on Konoha soil which would cause political backlash which adds to his already never ending piles of paperwork and more importantly they were attacking Naruto and from how Naruto looks they might've succeeded this time.

"Inu take Naruto to the hospital as fast as possible the rest of you neither the ninja nor civilian leaves here alive" the sandime said as the civilians looked in horror as one after another they are being killed.

Little did he know that hatred is the master and we are all it's slaves for you see inu never went to the hospital because he knew that Naruto would heal so he headed to the place the where he would end Naruto's life. The valley of the end where hashirama senju the shodai hokage and madara uchia fought and the founder of said clan fell in battle against said kage. He landed on the head of hashirama and in a less than gentile manner dropped naruto on the ground. Said boy now fully awake saw the ANBU that used to bodyguard him

"Inu!" he said in a cheerful tone and a big grin happy to see a 'friendly' face.

Naruto then stopped to take notice of their surroundings "what is this place? And why are we here?" He asked only to see the same cold, and hate filled eyes the mob had.

"Oh you don't remember this place it where you fought the Shodi Hokage over a hundred years ago," said the dog faced ANBU.

Now naruto's eyes widened at the realization he has herd the story of the fight between the shodai hokage and the founder of the Uchia clan Madara Uchia had. In addition, how madara summoned the kyuubi to fight against the senju leader. Tears beginning to well up in his eyes one of the few people he thought would never betray him right now was doing exactly that to him inu was like a big brother and he loved him as much as a brothers can.

"This is the Valley of the end and your final resting place Demon" Said the ANBU

"No Inu not you to" he said in a cracking voice, while hot tears began to roll down his cheeks which signified that he was crying.

He flashed through hand seals as he braced his left arm with his right arm and throughout the valley, you could hear what sounded like thousands of birds chirping as a ball of lightning began to charge in his hands.

"Now you die demon this is for Rin-chan, Obito-san, and sensei," said the ANBU as he speed of towards the poor crying boy

"RAIKIRI" he yelled as he thrust his arm forward

"KAKASHI NO!" said the Sandime Hokage but he was too late

"SQUELCH"

It was done… his arm impaled the little boy's chest straight through his heart. The Hokage looked on in horror his most trusted ANBU betrayed not only his trust but also the trust of his sensei's son if only he knew 'Minato I'm so sorry I failed you Naruto can you find it in your heart to forgive an old man' he said.

"Finally Sensei, Rin-Chan, Obito-San you can rest in peace the demon is dead," said the now identified kakashi as he removed his hand and kicked the body down into the water below and he jumped up into the trees to get home.

Hiruzen walked over to the edge and looked down at the waterfall, and then at the roaring rapids he knew he would not survive. He turned away headed towards konoha walking so he may grieve in solitude. Had he stayed a few moments longer he would have seen a glowing purple light glowing at the bottom or the waterfall a glow that has not been seen in over a hundred years.

(100 Years ago)

Location: Valley of the End

Event: the final battle the Phoenix Madera Uchia V.S the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju

"MOKUTON: LEECH PLANT LIFE JUTSU" The Shodai said as the wood wrapped around the kyuubi slowly suppressing its incredible power in a last ditch effort to kill Hashirama, Madera commanded the kyuubi to release one last tailed beast ball.

"MOKUTON: WOOD BARRIER DOME JUTSU" the shodai cried out as the wood surrounded him forming a dome around him. In doing so, the bijudama was deflected by the wooden dome, carved its way to the lake, and thus created; the valley of the end and the rest is history. However, there is one battle that was never mentioned in the history books one that would tell that Madera would not be the only victim of that fateful night, the night that would shape the future.

Several hours earlier before the battle between Madera Uchia and The Shodai Hokage

Location: Lake of the end

Event: the battle of Susanoo V.S. Yamata No Orochi

A battle has not started yet but the air was thick with tension as two mighty beings stared each other down.

This beast so gigantic that a cedar forest grew on its back, its scales was a mixture of white and green (Due to the freaking forest on its back). It also had a blood red under belly, which signified some poor soul has fallen victim recently to Orochi's hunger. It had dark amber eyes with silted pupils that would cause most warriors to freeze in complete terror making easy prey for it. Its teeth was razor sharp and about as bid as a full grown man on its eight heads yes you read right EIGHT FUCKING HEADS and behind it were eight tails with spikes sticking out of it this ladies and gentlemen this horrid beast is the Yamata no Orochi.

So who is this… pathetic mortal that stands before me? Said the beast bearing its teeth and hunger in his eyes

Said the beast to the other being to this strange mortal samurai began to transform as a purple light engulfed him. As the light dimmed down there revealed a demi-God standing before it he has tanned skin stands 6'4 about 210 lbs. of muscle if his bulky arms did not give it away. His jet black hair that flowed down to his mid-back, a fu-Manchu mustache, goatee combination on his face he had pitch-black samurai armor, which added to the fact that he was the ruler of Yomi-no-kuni. On his right Kote is a seal with the kanji for Naginata. Over his armor he wore a long black Horo that reached the bottom of his calf's with the yin-yang symbols on the front while on the back it had the kanji for 'Storm God' and 'Ruler of the dead' with black lightning licking the bottom of the horo. Under his armor, he wore dark purple undergarments. His right eye was glowing white, while his left eye was glowing black.

He smirked as he looked at the beast as he held out his right arm. The seal on his kote started to glow a light blue.

"POOF"

And in his right hand was the Ame-no-nuhoko the same Naginata that izanagi used before he used his eyes to create amaterasu and tsukuyomi. After the war of heaven and hell izanami gave him the Naginata to help him further control Yomi-No-Kuni when he was given the duty of ruleing the land of the dead with the help of the shingami along with controlling the storms and seas ladies and gentlemen this is Susanoo the god of storms and the sea.

"I'm hurt Yamata I'd hope that you would remember the man who gave you a royal ass kicking" Said the god in demi-god form smirking at him.

Yamata no orochi eyes narrowed its eyes at the Demi-god before laughing at him.

"KUKUKUKU…. Susanoo so you've finally come to die false god tell me how long did it takeKojiki to die? Was it slow? Did she cry out in pain? Did you see the life leave her eyes HAHAHAHAHA!"

Susanoo's smile turned into a frown and his eyes began to glow with fury

"THEN COME AND MEET YOUR END YOU TOOTHLESS LITTLE WORM!" he said smirking as he got a reaction from the beast

"RRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATH SWIFT BUT NOW I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER PREPARE TO DIE STORM GOD" and so the battle began.

• Horo - A cloak reserved for prestigious, high-ranking samurai. It provides additional protection from arrows.

• Ame-no-nuhoko – (Translated: Heavenly (swamp,Jeweled?)Spear) was the Naginata used by the god Izanagi to create japan (or in this case the elemental nations).


End file.
